cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Hisui Kagariya (GOD'S WAR, 2012 Manga)
Note: This profile refers to the "GOD'S WAR" manga and light novel adaptations by Joe Onodera, and may contain information that does not apply to the original concept of this character (as envisioned by Ishinomori in the planning notes). Hisui Kagariya (篝矢翡翠 Kagariya Hisui) , also known as '''Himiko, '''is a young woman appearing in the "Conspiracy of the Goddess" chapter of Cyborg 009: Conclusion GOD'S WAR. She is the daughter of the archaeologist Tobe Kagariya, and a fellow university contact of 009, in addition to winding up as his girlfriend for a time. Appearance Hisui is a tall, shapely young woman with long, waist-length black hair. Unlike her OVA counterpart designed by Naoyuki Konno, Sugar Sato's manga design of Hisui does not give her the "mysterious woman" type of sparkly black eyes, and instead depicts her eyes in a more standard style. As Himiko, she dresses in a traditional set of robes and vest, with a long headdress tied into ribbons at the side. She wears an ivory necklace. When Himiko is in control, her eyes gain a more wicked look to them, with her iris color lightening and her pupils contracting. In her demon form after being merged with the Moai statue, she has become a towering creature made of stone with oversized breasts, the ability to control tentacles, and a pair of glowing humanoid eyes within her Moai face. Personality When first seen, Hisui is a highly-intelligent, assertive student who leads the archaeology team to explore the underwater caves on Yonaguni Island. But she is soon shown to have a shady side, acting suspiciously and starting to take advantage of her fortune telling abilities to force politicians to confess their sins as "Himiko". She is thus able to feel free of responsibility when she causes mass suicides to happen, as the people had committed the act to themselves. She retains a composed demeanor through her rise to power, though clearly enjoying the fame. As her power grows, she begins behaving more sadistically, laughing maniacally when she believes she's killed Joe. She had initially been lenient on him out of her love for him, sending him to Easter Island to keep him out of the way of her chaos in Japan. During her fight against Joe, it is revealed that Himiko is an entirely separate personality within Hisui, and that the Hisui Joe had fallen in love with was an innocent girl. Hisui apologizes to Joe for the trouble, but claims it's "too late". While Hisui expresses concern for her father being injured, Himiko has no such qualms holding her back. The entities are further confirmed to be separate during the Shinjuku battle, where Hisui is willing to help the team escape, while Himiko only wants to kill them. The clash of the personalities thus causes instability within her new form. Abilities As Himiko, she has the ability to expose the truth in others via her telepathy, or compel them to admit their sins as part of her fortune-telling. She also can use telekinesis, which she used to move the Moai to the bottom of the sea and that she uses in her attacks, violently ripping out eyes and exploding heads with the force. In her Moai form, she can use her tentacles to attack, as well as continue to use her telekinesis and her own psychic shield offensively, and drain bio-energy from her targets. Her shield can also redirect weapons back at those who attempt to attack her. This shield can only be broken by the destruction of both her eyes. History After Black Ghost had been believed to be defeated, Joe Shimamura attempted to live the life of a normal university student, and met Hisui. The two fell in love, and became a couple. But after the discovery of the Moai in the Yonaguni caves, Joe would be sent to Easter Island to investigate the statues. This turned out to be ruse by Hisui to get Joe out of her way. In the meantime, Joe was driven to insanity on the island from the unusual events he experienced, which included floating Moai and him being attacked by birdmen. A distraught Joe would be comforted by an apparition of Hisui, who would silently coax him into having sex with her. This only worsened his mental decline. Now claiming to be the legendary Queen Himiko of the Yamatai nation, she was able to expose the corruption in the Japanese government, as well as various other authority figures. This caused mass suicide and riots, as she became worshipped. With realizing that her co-worker Shiori Takagaki figured out that the Moai had recently been moved to the ocean, Himiko removed the threat by gouging her eyes out and blowing up her head, and declaring to her father that she was now a goddess. In the meantime, a suicidal Joe was confronted by a vision of Hisui, who wanted him to return to Japan, but who also tricked him into falling off a cliff, in Himiko's attempt to get rid of him. Joe was only saved due to the intervention of Ivan/001. Upon Joe's return to Japan, Himiko revealed her plans to exterminate evil in the world, as well as that she sensed something powerful and threatening about him. Though Dr. Kagariya attempted to destroy the Moai statue, seeing it as responsible for her possession, Himiko killed the rest of the archaeology staff and was responsible for her father having a heart attack from a fall. She then turned her powers on Joe, believing to have killed him as well. But she was foiled by Joe suddenly powering up and managing to overcome her abilities with his newly enhanced acceleration, pushing her and sealing her inside the Moai as a result. Several months later, Himiko would resurface in the form of a Moai-themed demon in Shinjuku, being the "boss" behind all the demons that had swarmed Japan. She would organize the capture of Francoise, having sensed that Joe had fallen in love with her. During the battle, Himiko revealed her identity to Joe, and became angered that he had forgotten about her for the other woman. After the destruction of Himiko's eyes, and a speech from Joe on how he'd loved her, Hisui's voice resurfaced from inside the demon, pleading for Joe to help. As Hisui and Himiko clashed from within, with Himiko screaming at Hisui to "get out", Hisui took control and managed to order the cyborg team to escape. The Moai demon self-destructed in its instability, Hisui effectively sacrificing herself to save her former lover and his friends. Notes *Joe Onodera's incarnation of Hisui proved to spark much controversy, as his father Shotaro Ishinomori had fully written out the plot to "Conspiracy of the Goddess", but Onodera made significant revisions that he claimed were to "increase the drama" and stakes of the story. In the original plot, Hisui and Joe were in a strictly-platonic relationship, with Joe even blatantly refusing the advances made on him by Himiko later on. Joe and Françoise also kept in touch through their separate lives in their countries, and there was a plot point of Hisui's father having neglected and ignored her, which contributed to her vulnerability. Some of these original details, however, were reflected in the OVA episodes co-written by Onodera and Shinsuke Onishi. Category:Conclusion: GOD'S WAR Characters Category:Female characters Category:Psychics Category:Deceased Characters